Big Time Dream Girl
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: When Kendall's childhood friend comes to live with the boys in 2J Kendall in annoyed to no end. His mother had for some reason offered the dorky girl that had pretty much stalked Kendall through his school years to live with them. Kendall is not happy but his friends convince him to at least try to be nice to the girl that's not really the same as she was before.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So new story. And I actually have a few things to say about this.**

**Yes, I have stories going on already. But I wanted to upload this too. Because I like it.**

**It's supposed to be kind of a romance story. A little. But mostly it's supposed to be funny. Because I believe it has its moments.**

**Also. Yes, I am using my own name. Why? I was too lazy to figure out a name and once I had started using it I was to lazy to change it. So... yeah. Besides I want some attention. So. My own name it is.**

**Anyways. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story :)**

* * *

"Thank you." The young girl said and smiled.

"Oh, you're quite welcome, sweetie." Mrs. Knight said and smiled at her. "It's been so long since I saw you the last time. Five years, is it?" She asked and smiled.

"Uh... Yeah, about five years." The girl confirmed. "It's nice to see you again. Thank you for letting me live here." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, Hannah. Sweetie, it's fine. You're so very welcome." Mrs. Knight said. "I bet Kendall have missed you as well, you used to play with him when you where young." Mrs. Knight chuckled.

"Y-Yeah... I remember." Hannah replied and held back a sigh. Honestly, she and Kendall hadn't been that close. They used to be when they were kids but when they got older the blond boy preferred spending time with cooler people. Not geeky people like Hannah. She was always the dork in middle school and the bigger part of high school, after that Kendall moved to LA. He moved away right before Hannah got her braces taken out and right before she found out how to use makeup properly.

"He'll be thrilled to see you again!" The red haired woman chirped and smiled. Hannah nodded and smiled weakly. "Well, I'll show you where your room is and you can get settled in."

"Where is he?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, he's out on one of those mini tours with his friends." Mrs. Knight said. "He'll be back tomorrow, so don't you worry about him." She said and smiled. Hannah chuckled stiffly.

"O-Oh, I-I wasn't-" Hannah mumbled and blushed slightly. "I-I mean... My room, huh?" She mumbled to get away from topic. Mrs. Knight showed the young girl to her new room. Explaining on the way that Katie had decided to move back to Minnesota to live with her aunt and uncle, claiming that LA was not what she had wanted it to be.

"Here we go." Mrs. Knight said and showed Hannah into Katie's old room. "Here's where you'll stay." She continued. "You have your own bathroom and a closet right here." She explained. "If there's any problems just tell me and I'll see what I can do. Alright?"

"Yes, thank you, Jennifer." Hannah said and smiled. "This is perfect."

"Oh, well... I'll let you settle in." The red haired woman said.

"A-Actually... I can unpack and such later. Do you need help with anything?" The young girl asked and turned around. "Maybe I could help out with something? I'm not the one to just sit around." She explained. "Since I live here now, it's only right that I help out, right?"

"Oh." Mrs. Knight said, honestly surprised. "Well, I'm glad. You're welcome to help me out with dinner, if you'd like." She said. Hannah nodded.

"Seems great." She said.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"Man, you keep sighing." James said and nudged the blond singer. "You've been moody since yesterday, what's wrong?" He asked and flopped down next to Kendall on the couch. The blond shrugged and shook his head.

"No, I-... I just remembered what my mom told me the other day when she called." he mumbled. Logan and Carlos that sat on the other side of the bus, playing cards, curiously looked up. Kendall noticed and sighed again. "An old friend of mine if going to live with us." Kendall said.

"Cool! A new friend!" Carlos said. "On a scale of one to ten. How cool is he?" He asked and smiled brightly, happy to make more friends.

"Not he. _She_." Kendall said. "And on a scale of one to ten. She's probably as cool as a dictionary."

"Dictionaries are cool." Logan said and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm not even going to answer that..." James said and shook his head. "But really, Kendall." He said and turned to his best friend. "One, she can't possibly be that uncool and two, why didn't you tell _us_ about this?" He asked.

"James. Remember middle school? That girl that always followed me everywhere? You know, braces, constantly carrying around like ten books and that probably had a hard time figuring out what a hairbrush was?" He said. The pretty brunet winced.

"That girl..." He said. "Wow, she was like a girl-Logan." He said.

"Hey!" Logan whined. "I wasn't that dorky! I didn't have braces and at least I didn't have a bowl haircut!" He snapped and glared at James. The taller boy shrieked.

"You promised that you'd never talk about that again!" He said and pointed at the smart boy. Kendall sighed and shook his head, waving his hands in a calming way.

"Now, now. We can all agree that middle school and the bigger part of high school, we were all pretty lame." He said. "But Hannah was absolutely a lost cause."

"You're overreacting." Carlos said. "I bet she's a nice person." he said and smiled. "Maybe she likes corndogs?" he suggested.

"Yeah, yeah... whatever." Kendall said. "We'll be home in about... 5 hours or so." He mumbled and looked at his watch. "I plan to get some sleep before that and not think about Ms. Dorky." He sighed.

"Fine, fine." Logan said. "Let's get some rest." He said and put down the cards he held.

"Yeah, I need my beauty sleep." James said.

"I swear to God though..." Kendall said and got up. "If she keeps following me like she did in middle school, I'll walk off a cliff." He muttered and headed back in the bus.

"Now, that's just mean." Carlos said and pouted. "You're not even giving her a chance."

Kendall shook his head. "No, I am not."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! **

**Another day, another chapter. I hope you like the story. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"I'll just head out for a while." Mrs. Knight said. "I have to go and get some shopping done." She explained and grabbed her purse on the table. "The boys will be home today."

"Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you?" Hannah asked. "If you'd need any help carrying the groceries?" She suggested. Mrs. Knight chuckled and shook her head.

"No, it's fine, sweetie." She said. "You stay here and take it easy for a while. I'll only be a few hours." Mrs. Knight said and patted the young girl on top of the head before she waved goodbye and left the apartment.

Hannah sighed a bit and nodded to herself, looking around in the apartment. What should she do? It wasn't like she could just come up with something to do. She looked around a bit and noticed that hockey game in the corner, she smiled and looked closer. She was definitely going to force someone to play this with her.

After exploring the apartment a bit she felt quite warm. She went into her room and took her hoodie off, staying in her newly acquired hockey team tank top. The blue tank top with a fierce looking penguin on it was really cute.

Hannah sighed a bit and skipped back out to the living room and once again glanced around in the room. She noticed some dishes in the sink and went over to it. Might as well get it done, she thought and tied her long hair up in a ponytail and turned on the tap.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"It feels so good to be back." Carlos said and smiled, carrying his suitcase in one hand while holding a corndog in the other.

"And you just had to stop to buy a corndog before we got here..." Logan sighed. "Oh well, I guess you've earned that one." He said and smiled. The band made their way through the lobby and took the elevator up.

"Wow." Kendall sighed when they got to the second floor. "The first thing I'm going to do when I get home is sit down on the couch, flip straight to the sports channel and enjoy some chips or something." He said.

"I believe that I'll be joining you." James said. "Oh, how I miss my bed." he said.

The four boys continued to talk and joke all the way to 2J and they went inside. "Home sweet home..." Kendall mumbled and put his suitcase down. "Mom?" He called. "We're home." He got no answer so he shrugged. "Must be out." he said.

"Well, we'll just say hi when she comes home." Logan said. "Um... are these yours?" He asked and poked an unfamiliar pair of shoes with his foot. Kendall looked down and scoffed.

"Obviously not." He said. "Those are girls shoes." He said. As on signal the four boys all stared at the shoes and then looked up at each other. Girl shoes. Shoes belonging to the new resident of 2J. It was just a pair of ordinary sneakers. Blue ones.

"At least she stopped with the nurse shoes..." Logan mumbled quietly.

"Whatever. I don't even care." Kendall said and shook his head. "She can wear whatever she wants." he muttered and put his suitcase down and flopped down on the couch.

"I have the same brand." James said and nodded a bit. "At least she's not cheap. Those are expensive." He pointed out and put his own suitcase down.

"Oh, then you can talk about shoes with her." Logan chuckled. Carlos giggled and bounced over to Kendall and sat down next to him, sighing when he came in contact with the soft and comfy couch. Logan shook his head and went into the bathroom and James lingered in the doorway.

"I suppose I'll go and unpack before I sit." He mumbled to himself and kicked his shoes off and grabbed his bag and walked to his room. "Aw, I've missed this!" He squealed and sat down on his bed. "No more bunks, no more snoring from annoying band mates." He said happily and smiled. The handsome brunet unpacked his bag and put everything where it should be before he exited the room. Running into someone in the hallway. "Oh, sorry-... Hey!" He said, but froze when he saw the girl standing in front of him.

"Hi." The girl said and smiled a bit. "Uh... Wait, I remember your name." She said and seemed to think. "Uh... James, is it?" She asked. James just kept staring at her. "I'm Hannah, nice to meet you." The young girl said and held out a hand.

James shook it but couldn't tear his eyes off of the girl. "Hi!" He blurted out. "Yes, James. That's me." He confirmed. "H-Hannah, that's a pretty name." He said and kept shaking the girls hand. She chuckled a bit and pried her hand out of the brunet's.

"Uh... thanks. I'm guessing everyone's home." She said. "Jennifer is just out shopping." She explained.

"Jen-..? Oh, you mean Momma Knight?" James asked. The girl giggled.

"Aw... 'Momma Knight', is that what you call her? That's so cute." She said.

"Y-Yeah." James said and smiled nervously. His cheeks darkened slightly. "So, uh... we're just watching TV. Wanna join us?" he asked. Hannah nodded.

"Sure, better get to know the people I'll be living with." She said. James nodded.

"James! Where did you go? Get your butt over here, the game is about to start!" James heard his blond friend call. The girl next to James froze and stared down the hall over to the living room. "James!" Kendall called.

"Is-..." The girl mumbled. "Is that Kendall?" She whispered and looked up at James. The pretty brunet nodded.

"Yeah, it is." James said. "Why?" He asked. The girl shrugged. "Well... let's go over there so you can say hi and then we'll watch some TV. Okay?" James suggested. Hannah nodded.

"Y-Yeah... that seems cool." She said and followed James. The pretty brunet was dumbfounded. The girl Kendall described to him was nothing at all like the girl walking a few feet behind him. She was normal, relaxed and most of all _cute_. This was going to be really interesting...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! **

**Another chapter for you all :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Guys." James said when he got back to the living room. Logan had joined Kendall and Carlos on the couch and they were currently watching the little pre-show to the coming hockey game. "Uh... come say hi to Hannah." James said.

"H-Hi, guys." The said girl said and waved a bit. The three boys on the couch turned around and completely froze seeing the girl next to James. "Uh... cool place you've got." She said and glanced around.

"Hi!" Carlos chirped. "Are you Hannah?" He asked. The girl nodded. "Cool! You're not dorky at all!" He said and got up. Hannah furrowed her eyebrows and sent a confused look up at James. "I'm Carlos." The little latino said and smiled, he stuck out a hand and the girl shook it. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Carlos. I think I remember you a bit from Minnesota. You're the one with the helmet, am I right?" Hannah said and smiled. Carlos nodded.

"Yeah! That's me! You remember!" He said and chuckled. "Oh, you've already met James. This is Kendall and Logan." he said and pointed to the two remaining boys on the couch.

"I-I remember." Hannah mumbled. "Hi, Logan." She said and waved at the shorter brunet. "How's that doctor thing coming along?" She asked and giggled a bit. Logan nodded.

"U-Uh... Just fine." He replied. "I'm studying on it aside from the band." The young girl nodded.

"Cool." She said. She hesitated a bit before turning her gaze to the blond on the couch. "Hi... Kendall..." She mumbled and waved awkwardly.

"Hi..." Kendall mumbled and eyed the girl. Was that really the dorky little girl that used to follow him wherever he went back in Minnesota? Because he didn't recognize her. When in the world did the geeky girl turn into such eye candy?

"We're watching the game." James said and looked at the girl. "Hannah wanted to join us." He continued and looked at his friends. The other boys nodded and made room for them on the couch. The young girl sat down and James and Carlos sat down on either of her side.

"Who's playing?" Hannah asked.

"Kings against Bears." Logan said.

"Cool, go Kings." Hannah mumbled and nodded, chuckling quietly. The four boys all glanced at the girl, that didn't seem to notice. She was too busy looking at the TV. "Hope they win this one. I'm rooting for Clifford." She said and leaned forward a bit, smiling. The boys once again glanced at each other. "Come on... Lucky number 13..." She mumbled.

"I think I'm gonna get something to drink." Kendall said and got up and walked over to the kitchen. His friends looked up at him but the only girl couldn't have been less interested in what he did. James got up as well and scurried over to the blond.

"She's cute!" He whispered to his friend and glared at him. "You are not telling me that _this_ is the girl you've been sighing over for two days." He hissed.

"Well, sorry. I didn't know she had turned into some kind of bombshell." Kendall whispered back. "Look, people change. Hannah turned hot and so did you. I suppose it's what happens." He said and shrugged. James narrowed his eyes a bit and nodded before going back to the couch and sitting down next to the girl again.

The front door opened and Mrs. Knight stepped inside. "Hi, mom." Kendall said and waved at her while pouring himself a glass of water.

"Oh, Kendall! You're home!" The red haired woman chirped. "Welcome home!" She said and went over and placed a kiss on her son's cheek. "How was the tour?" She asked.

"It was awesome!" Carlos said and smiled. "We rocked it so bad!" He said and chuckled. "You should have seen it!" He said.

"I bet it was wonderful, sweetie." Mrs. Knight said and smiled at Carlos. "I see you've met Hannah." She continued. "I hope you were nice to her." She said.

"Oh, yeah. They were real nice." Hannah said from her spot on the couch.

"Hannah, I never asked you. What are you doing in LA?" Logan asked and tilted his head a bit. "I mean... Are you an artist? Singer? Dancer? Actor?" He asked. The young girl turned to look at him and shook her head.

"Nah, I'm an athlete... or whatever you wanna call it." She said and chuckled.

"An athlete?" James asked. "Like... uh... sports?"

"That's what athlete's do." Hannah said and laughed. James rolled his eyes a bit but smiled at the girl. Her laughter calmed down to cute giggles and she looked back up at the TV. James nodded slowly and chewed a bit on his bottom lip.

"So you do sports?" James continued to ask. "So... What kinds of sports?" he asked. Carlos jumped up and down a bit.

"Oh, Oh! Do you run? Like the ones on TV?" he asked. "Or throw spears and jump over obstacles?" he asked. The girl laughed softly again and shook her head. "Then... What do you do?" Carlos asked and looked confused.

Hannah chuckled and shook her head. "You silly, I play hockey of course." She said, making all the four boys drop their jaws.

"You play hockey?" Logan asked. "Like... on the ice?"

"That's how you play hockey, Logan." Hannah said and looked at him. "And yes, I got a contract with California Penguins and... well, I'm the center." She said and smiled proudly.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Kendall groaned and leaned on the kitchen counter and rubbed his hands over his face. James nodded and eyed the girl. Just like Logan did.

"We play hockey too!" Carlos said excitedly. "We should all play together! We're all free today!" He suggested. Hannah smiled and nodded. "That's so cool! I can't wait!" Carlos said and smiled at his friends.

"Yeah..." James mumbled. "Cool..." He said and looked at Kendall. "It's going to be really cool."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Another chapter for you. How do you like the story so far? Feel free to tell me :)**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

"You have a Reebook RIBCORE?!" Kendall exclaimed and stared at the expensive hockey stick. Hannah chuckled and nodded. Eying what she considered her most precious belonging.

"Yup..." She said and smiled shyly. "I do." She said and nodded.

"Can I... hold it?" The blond asked and kept his eyes locked on the perfect piece equipment. The girl blushed a bit and handed the hockey stick over to the blond boy. "Oh, it's perfect..." Kendall mumbled.

"That's really cool." James said and looked impressed.

"This was ranked the best hockey stick last year. I can't believe I'm holding it in my hands." Kendall said and sounded amazed. "This is so awesome."

"You-..." The young girl mumbled. "You could always... try it out..." She said. "O-Once we're on the ice." She suggested. Kendall's eyes shot up and met Hannah's.

"You'd let me?" he asked hopefully. The girl nodded. "Thank you!" The blond squealed and sighed happily. He noticed the amused looks he got from his friends and immediately regained his cool. He cleared his throat and stretched a bit. "I-I mean... Thanks, 'preciate it." He said and nodded.

"So, we'll meet up again out on the ice?" Logan asked. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go and change." Hannah said. "See you on the ice." She said and waved before disappearing into the girls locker room.

"Dude." James said. "She's the coolest girl ever!" He said. "She likes hockey, she's super nice, she lives with us and she's hot!" he said, counting up things on his long fingers. "Did I mention that she's hot? And likes hockey?!" he asked. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Not to mention she's smart." Logan added.

"Yeah, yeah. So she's a little cooler than she was before... and she grew a bit and her looks might have... _flourished._" He said.

"What the hell is with you, Ken?" James asked. "You're acting like she's the most annoying person you've ever met!" He said.

"Well, she did stalk me through middle school and half of high school." Kendall said and went into the locker room, followed by his friends. "I mean... don't you guys remember all the times we had to bring her with us?" He asked.

"But... I thought that was nice." Carlos said. "She was just shy at the moment." He said and changed from his clothes into his hockey equipment. "She just needed someone to hang out with."

"Carlos is right." Logan said. "It wasn't like she was in the way or anything. Besides, you were the one who brought her." He pointed out. Kendall glared a bit at him and blushed.

"Yeah, 'cause my mom forced me to bring her." He snapped. "I can't help that our moms are close." he muttered and yanked his shirt off.

"So... you didn't bring her because you liked her?" Carlos asked. The blond singer glared at him.

"I didn't like her!" He said. "I didn't like her then and I don't like her now." He muttered and got his helmet on. "Now let's go." He said and sighed. The four boys made their way out to the rink again and looked out on the girl already out on the ice, skating around like she hadn't done anything but it her entire life.

"Wow..." James mumbled. He got some agreeing nods from Logan and Carlos. The girl on the ice noticed them and waved at them.

"You took forever." She said and skated up to the rink and skillfully stopped just an inch from the it. "Are you guys coming or what?" She asked. James lit up seeing the number 12 written across Hannah's hockey jersey.

"Hey! We have the same number." He pointed out and turned around, showing that his jersey had the number 12 written on it as well.

"Cool." Hannah said. "We're matching." She chuckled. The handsome brunet, flashed her a smile and the girl took off again.

"Dibs." James said and turned to his friends.

"We took girls off the list. You can't put dibs on her." Carlos whined. James pouted and sighed a bit before stepping out on the ice and skating over to the girl. "W-Wait for me, James!" Carlos called and hurried after his friend. Logan shook his head and turned to Kendall.

"This isn't going to be as we've thought... right?" he asked. The blond shook his head. "So you like her too?" Logan asked.

"No." Kendall said persistently.

"Fine." Logan said, not very surprised over the blond leader's hostile attitude. "One guy less to compete with." He said and stepped out on the ice.

"W-What do you mean?" Kendall asked and followed his friend. "One guy less to compete with?" He asked and frowned. Logan shrugged.

"Kendall, come on." He said. "Look at her. She's beautiful, smart, funny and she loves hockey. Pretty much my dream girl." Logan said. "Pretty much _your_ dream girl." He continued. "It's a competition from here." He said and nodded over to James and Carlos.

"I-..." Kendall mumbled and looked down at the shiny ice.

"It's alright thought." Logan said. "I mean, if you don't like her, then I don't have to worry about you. I can focus on the other two." He said. "Wish me good luck." he said and skated over to his friends and the young girl.

"G-... Good luck..." Kendall mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Another day, another chapter!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Should we split up in teams?" Kendall suggested.

"I'll be with Hannah!" James said. "Team twelve." He said and pointed at their shirts, that had the same number on it. Hannah nodded approvingly. The three other guys nodded.

"So, you need another player or we can go two, three?" Logan asked and looked at the young girl that smirked.

"Oh, no. I'm totally fine with this." She said. "Don't get too upset when we beat you though." She said and nudged James' shoulder. "We'll win this." She assured him. James chuckled and gave his friends a cocky smile.

"You could try." Kendall scoffed. "Just don't cry if you fail." He said and crouched a bit, getting ready. Hannah turned to look at him. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she suddenly looked very determined. A look that matched no one else than Kendall Knight's own face of determination.

"Oh, bring it, Blondie." Hannah said and took the same position as the blond singer.

"I will." Kendall gritted out and looked the girl straight in the eyes.

The game was on and _wow_. It was probably the most intense game the four boys had ever been in. The girl was like a demon on the ice. Skating so quickly they could just barely catch up with her and skillfully handling her hockey stick and dribbling past them all and scoring. She giggled and cheered when she and James won the game.

"Yeah!" She cheered. "We beat them!" She said and giggled. Patting James' helmet and jumping up and down on the ice.

"We actually won!" James said and looked totally blown away. "Sweet!" He cheered and laughed.

"You're the best player I've ever seen!" Carlos panted and smiled at Hannah. "You're really fast." He said and chuckled. "So fast I almost didn't see you."

"Well, thank you, Carlos." Hannah said and smiled, taking her helmet off and wiping her sweaty forehead. "Oh, and Kendall." She said and turned to the blond, that was obviously sulking because he lost. "Here." The young girl said and tossed him her hockey stick. "Why don't you try it out?" She suggested.

The blond immediately perked up and smiled. "Y-Yeah." He said and weighed the hockey stick in his hands. He tried dribbling a bit with it and took a few shots, while the real owner of the stick when to get something to drink.

"She's quite something." James said and skated over to Kendall. The said boy looked up from the puck.

"I suppose." he said and shrugged a bit.

"She crushed us in hockey." James said and chuckled. "Oh, well... it's getting late." He mumbled and looked up at the clock on the wall. "We should head home soon."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just gonna shoot a few more." Kendall said and aimed for the goal and shot the puck straight up in the corner. "Oh, this is such a beautiful hockey stick." He said dreamily and smiled to himself. He took a few more shots and smiled to himself.

"You're a good shot." Hannah said, startling the blond a bit. He turned around and glared a bit at her, but the glare didn't last for long. He shrugged. "No, really. I mean it. You're really good." The girl told him.

"Thanks." Kendall mumbled.

"Are we heading back anytime soon? I think my mother is coming for a visit later tonight." Hannah explained. "It'll be the most embarrassing thing ever but... I do miss her." She said and nodded slowly.

"Oh." Kendall said. "I suppose we should head back." He said and handed the hockey stick back to the girl. "Thanks for letting me borrow it." He said.

"It's cool." Hannah said and smiled. "Well, I better go and get changed. I'll probably take a bit longer than you anyways." She said and skated over to the rink. "Don't leave me behind." She chuckled before she went into the girl's locker room.

"Leave her behind? Is she for real?" James chuckled. "Who'd leave her anywhere?" He asked, making Carlos laugh quietly. "You okay, Kenny?" James asked. "You're so quiet. Usually you won't shut up when you lose a game." The blond looked at his friend and shrugged.

"Let's go and get changed and get back before her mother comes over." He mumbled and took his helmet off.

"Her mother?" Logan asked. "She coming over?" Kendall shrugged and went into the locker room. His friends followed him. "How did you know?" They asked. The blond stopped her a second and hesitated.

"She told me." He said and shrugged again. "Why?"

"No reason." Logan said. "Well... let's shower and get changed." He said and nodded. "I'm hungry after that big loss." He said, referring to the hockey game. James laughed.

"We made an awesome team." He said.

"I admit you did make a really good team." Carlos said. James smiled happily and took his helmet off. "I hope we can play again sometime." Carlos continued, getting agreeing nods from his friends, even Kendall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Another chapter. I update a lot. I just noticed that.**

**Anyways. **

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

"Mom! Hi! It's so good to see you!" Hannah chirped and hugged her mother.

"Hello, sweetheart." The woman said and smiled. "Oh, you look great. Have you done something with your hair?" She asked. Hannah chuckled.

"Not really." She said. "Oh, how rude of me." She said and slapped her own forehead. "Mom, you already know Jennifer." She said and gestured at the red haired woman.

"Wendy, how wonderful to see you!" Jennifer said. The two women hugged and smiled. "Oh, Hannah is so very nice to have around." Mrs. Knight said. "It's nice to have another girl around." Hannah's mother turned to look at her daughter.

"Oh, well she's quite handy." She said proudly. "Oh, sweetheart! You have to introduce me to your friends again! It's been so long since I've seen them." She continued and looked around. Hannah giggled and blushed a bit.

"Well, my friends are my girls on the team. But I suppose I'm friends with the guys as well." She chuckled. "They should be around here somewhere." She said and looked around. She hadn't even finished her sentence when three out of four boys came walking.

"Oh, Mrs. Kennedy!" James greeted. "Oh, I think I heard something about you coming to visit!" he said and shook her hand. Wendy blushed slightly and smiled at the handsome brunet.

"Hannah, why don't you introduce me to your lovely friends?" She asked and turned to her daughter again. The young girl smiled and nodded.

"Of course, mother." She said. "This is James Diamond." She said and gestured at James. "And this is Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell." She said and her mother shook hands with the boys.

"Mitchell, huh?" Wendy asked when she greeted Logan. "You're the soon to be doctor, if I remember correctly." She said. Logan chuckled and nodded.

"Hopefully." He said.

"That's wonderful to hear, dear." Wendy chirped and looked around. "Now, I believe there's someone missing, am I right?" She asked. "Hannah, where's this Kendall boy you've been going on about?" She asked and smiled at her daughter.

"M-Mom!" The young girl whined and blushed. "I mentioned him once." She said. "Just because we were kind of friends in high school. I have _not_ been going on about him."

"Gone on about what?" Kendall asked and came into view. Wendy smiled.

"So this is Kendall, why yes. I do remember him." She said. "As handsome as ever, I see." She continued and pinched Kendall's cheek.

"Mom!" Hannah whined and swatted her mother away. "Knock it off." She whispered and looked embarrassed. "You're embarrassing me."

"Oh, not at all." Wendy chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous." She said and smiled at the young girl. "Oh, Jennifer. This is such a nice home you have. Very young and modern." She said and turned to Mrs. Knight.

"Thank you, Wendy." She said. "Why don't you come and help out with dinner, so we can catch up?" She suggested. The two older women went ahead to go into the kitchen and make dinner while Hannah and the boys lingered in the living room.

"Your mom is really sweet." James said and smiled.

"She's embarrassing." Hannah mumbled. Making three out of four boys laugh lowly. "What?" The young girl asked and frowned.

"Tell us about one parent that isn't embarrassing." James said and shook his head. "For an example. My mother owns a cosmetic company. Through high school, I tried out countless makeup products." He confessed.

"My dad went to the wrong school on 'bring a parent to school'-day. He preached about his job to some weird kids and didn't realize it until I called him and asked where he was." Carlos said and chuckled.

"My mother named me Hortense." Logan said and sighed a bit. Thinking that he had made his point.

"And you live together with my mom. So you know how she is." Kendall said and shrugged.

"W-Well... I suppose..." Hannah mumbled. "I guess you're right." She said and smiled. "So. While they make dinner, wanna find something fun to do?" She asked. Carlos nodded excitedly. "Hm... what do you guys do for fun around here?" She asked and tilted her head a bit.

"We normally go down to the pool." James said. "Or the park." He added and nodded towards the general direction of the Palm Woods park. "We could always go out for a bit."

"Sounds cool." Hannah said. "Mom, we're heading out for a bit." She said and turned to the kitchen. "We'll be back before dinner." She promised. "Come on." She said and grabbed the closest boy, that happened to be James, and dragged him out of the apartment. "So... uh... Which way to the park?" She asked when they got down to the lobby.

"That way." Logan said and pointed, smiling. "Come on, we'll show you." He said and hooked arms with the girl. "It's a pretty nice park, also a good place for a game of football." He added.

"Yeah!" Carlos chirped. "Did you know that I can throw the ball across half the park?" he asked. Hannah chuckled. "It's true! It's true!" Carlos said. "Because... I mean, look at these muscles." He said and flexed his arms. Making the young girl giggle.

"That's pretty cool." She admitted.

"Maybe you'd like a tour around Palm Woods?" James suggested. "It's always nice to know your way around when you're new." He said. Hannah nodded. "Sweet, we'll give you the VIP tour." He said and chuckled. He cleared his throat a bit and gestured to the right. "To your right, you have the Palm Woods Park's very own corndog stand." He said. "And to your left you have luxurious and very comfortable benches to sit on."

Hannah giggled and nudged James' arm. "You're funny." She said and smiled. "Living with you guys might not be so bad after all." She said. "I can't believe I was worried." She said and swatted her hand around.

"You have nothing to worry about." Logan assured and smiled. Hannah nodded.

"I suppose not." She said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Another chapter for you!**

**Enjoy it and don't forget to favorite/follow and review :)**

* * *

"So what where you five up to outside?" Wendy asked and smiled at the teens around the table. James smiled back.

"Oh, we gave Hannah a tour around Palm Woods." He said. The young girl nodded confirming.

"That's very sweet of you." Hannah's mother said and patted James on the arm. "I'm so glad my little girl has such good friends." She continued. "You know, she hasn't been able to shut up about coming to LA. She's been so excited!" Wendy chuckled.

"Mom..." Hannah mumbled and poked her food around. But her mother ignored her and smiled.

"She's been going on and on and on about living together with her high school friends." Wendy said. "Almost crawling out of her skin when she got a hold of you, Jennifer."

"Oh, how sweet." Mrs. Knight said and smiled softly at the young girl, that was blushing and looked down at the table.

"Very sweet." James and Logan agreed and exchanged amused looks.

"Oh, and how she's been going on about you." Wendy said and turned to Kendall. "She's been talking about you for a year!" She chuckled and pinched Kendall's cheek again.

"Mom!" Hannah whined. "Can you not?" She asked and blushed.

Her mother looked at her. Wendy looked confused and a bit worried. "Sweetie, why I'm just telling the truth." She said. "I'm very happy for you." She said. Hannah sighed and shook her head.

"Can we talk about something else?" She muttered. Her mother smiled and went on talking about something else but Hannah wasn't so eager in joining the conversation and resorted to poking her food around and staring down into her plate.

Kendall was mostly doing the same, but from time to time he glanced over to the girl. She had been talking about him for a year? He didn't know there was so much about him to talk about. He was just Kendall. His eyes shot down at the table when Hannah looked up again.

"And her hockey contract!" Her mother said. "Oh, my daughter made me so proud when she called and told me." She said.

"She is really good at hockey." Logan said. "A real talent."

Wendy chuckled. "Why, yes she is. It's just so strange. I don't know where she got it from. It wasn't from her father and it certainly wasn't from me." She chuckled and eyed her daughter.

"C-Can't I have interests?" Hannah said and shrugged. "So I happened to see a game once and wanted to try it out. I happened to be good, but does it matter where I got it from?" She asked.

"Well, it does matter, don't it?" Her mother argued, in her normal motherly way. "One game was all it took and look at you now." She said. "You should be thankful." She said and gestured around the table.

"It was one of our games?" James asked and turned to Hannah.

"A Minnesota Wilds game. Yes." Her mother confirmed. "God knows what she was doing there."

"I was actually invited..." Hannah mumbled and looked down at her plate again. "Someone asked me to go and I said yes." She said and stood up. "Thank you, for the food, Mrs. Knight. Mother." She said and glared a bit at her mom. "But I think I need to get some fresh air." She gritted out and walked out.

"She's always had a temper." Wendy said. "From her father." She said and shook her head while sighing.

"Will she be alright?" Carlos asked worriedly. Wendy smiled at him.

"Oh, yes. Give her a moment to calm down and everything should be fine." She said. "She gets awfully upset when I talk about her to her friends." She said and laughed. "But it's hard not to talk about the greatest thing you've ever done, right?" She asked.

"I know just what you mean." Mrs. Knight chuckled and threw her son a loving glance.

"Oh well. I believe it's getting late. I should find my daughter and say goodbye before I go." Wendy said. "Thank you so much for you hospitality." She said and smiled at Mrs. Knight. "It's always a pleasure to see you." She continued.

"Oh, it's been lovely to have you here." Mrs. Knight said.

"And you boys have been very nice." Wendy said and smiled at the four boys. "My daughter is so happy to be here with you. Thank you for taking her under your wings like you do." She said and smiled softly. "Oh, I have to find Hannah now." She said and got up. "Goodbye, Jennifer." She said and enveloped the red haired woman in a hug.

"Oh, do call when you get back to Minnesota." Mrs. Knight said.

"I will, darling. I will." Wendy assured. "Thank you. Goodbye." She said and waved before leaving the apartment.

"Boy, will you help me with the dishes?" Mrs. Knight asked and smiled at the boys.

"I'll help out." Kendall mumbled and got up. The blond went into the kitchen together with his mother and helped her wash the dishes and clean up after dinner. While his friends went ahead and did whatever, really. "Mom..." Kendall mumbled. "Why did you offer Hannah to live _here_?" He asked while rinsing a plate.

His mother turned to look at him. "Well, I figured it would be nice to have another girl in the apartment." She said. Kendall avoided to scoff and just nodded instead. "Besides... She's always... been so lonely. She needed to be around people she knows and trust." Mrs. Knight added.

"And we would be those people?" Kendall asked and cocked an eyebrow. His mother smiled at him.

"You were her friend in high school sweetie. You've known her since you were both kids. I think it's best like this." She said. Kendall shrugged and continued washing dishes. Deep in thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! So yeah, another chapter for you! Hope you don't forget to fav/follow and review ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

"There you are, Hannah." Mrs. Knight said when the young girl cam walking in through the door. "Did you see Wendy before she left?"

"I did." Hannah replied. "She told me to thank you all again." She continued and smiled weakly. "Um... I-... I think I'll head to bed for the night, if you don't mind." She mumbled.

"Oh, not at all. Good night, sweetie." Mrs. Knight said and smiled. The young girl smiled a bit and walked over to her room, going inside and closing the door behind her. She got changed and ready for bed and then she crawled into her bed and sighed a bit before falling asleep.

In the room next to hers James and Kendall were sitting around, minding their own business. Kendall were reading the latest issue of his favorite hockey magazine and James typed away on his laptop.

"Dude, check this out." James said and chuckled. "I found an old picture of us in high school." He said and turned the laptop so the blond could have a look. Kendall leaned closer a bit, eying the picture.

It was freshmen year. Kendall were even more awkward than he was now and his blond fringe was plastered over his sweaty forehead, while he smiled brightly and did the thumbs up. Next to him was his three best friends. Logan in his silly vest and with a book bag tucked under his arm. Carlos with his helmet and his hockey stick and James with his weird hair and dazzling smile.

Kendall remembered the photo. It was the day he was chosen as the team captain of his high school hockey team. A proud day, to say. Kendall sighed a bit. "So, it's us when we were younger." He said and looked up at James.

"Yes." James said and nodded. "And who is that lovely lady in the background?" He continued to ask and nodded at the laptop. Kendall sighed and leaned closer again to look. Slightly in the background, behind Logan, stood the young girl that had pretty much stalked the blond everywhere he went.

"It's Hannah." Kendall said and shrugged. "So? She went wherever I went." He said and went back to his hockey magazine.

"Yes." James said. "But... just look at her. How could _that_ turn into _this_." He said and opened up another picture. A picture of two girls smiling at the camera while doing the peace sign. Kendall just barely glanced at the photo but could clearly see that it was a recent picture of the girl in the room next to theirs. "She's stunning!" James said. "It's a miracle!"

"Praise God..." Kendall mumbled and rolled his eyes.

"What is the matter with you?" James asked and put his laptop down. "You've been such a jerk ever since she got here." He said. "What the hell is your deal?"

"Nothing." Kendall snapped and sighed. "So what if I'm a bit grumpy? Can't I have a bad day?" he asked. James cocked an eyebrow.

"More like a bad week." He mumbled and shook his head. "Look, I'm just worried about you. You're like my best friend and all that. I notice when things are wrong with you and right now, things are wrong." James said.

"You wanna know what's wrong?" Kendall asked. "Fine. I'll tell you." He said and threw his magazine on the bed. "For eight years I was forced to hang out with her. Bring her wherever I went. Talk to her and be her friend and never once did I get anything in return. Not a thank you. Not a smile. Nothing at all. She didn't even speak to me, just quietly followed me _everywhere_." He said and sighed. "I'm just tired of her."

"She's changed." James pointed out.

"Everyone's changed, James." Kendall said. "She's changed. I've changed. You, Logan and Carlos have changed."

"Geez, you really are pissy." James said. "All for a girl."

"Whatever." Kendall muttered. "Would a thank you be so much to ask for?" The blond mumbled and sighed, crawling into his bed and pulling the covers over his head. "Now leave me alone." He said.

"Whatever, Ken." James mumbled. "But I still think you're overreacting. She's a nice person. Maybe, just maybe you should actually give her a chance and get to know her?" James said. Kendall frowned a bit, hiding under his covers, listening to his handsome friend.

"Why should I?" He asked quietly.

"Because." James said. "From what I recall you're the one who keeps going on about second chances and how everyone deserves them." He said. "I'm not saying that you should become her best friend or anything. Just... give her a chance. She came to LA all alone, without anyone. The least we can do is at least give her a helping hand, don't you think?"

"I... suppose." Kendall mumbled.

"Yeah, you better." James said.

"James?" Kendall mumbled quietly and peeked out from under the warm covers. James turned to look at his blond friend.

"Yeah?" He asked. Kendall sighed and tossed a pillow at James.

"Thanks for the advice. Now shut up so I can sleep." The blond muttered and turned his back against the handsome brunet. James muttered something that sounded suspiciously much like curses and crawled down in his own bed. "Night." Kendall mumbled, smiling slightly.

"Night." James muttered back and let out a sigh.

Kendall yawned a bit and snuggled down further into the soft mattress. Now, Kendall Knight had always been stubborn. Ever since... well ever. But it was just the way he was. That girl had been the most annoying thing he had ever encountered and James telling him to befriend her didn't sound very appealing. But James was his best friend and Kendall was at least going to be less pissy around the young girl. Maybe even nice. But only if she were nice to him. Yup, Kendall Knight had always been stubborn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Another chapter for you. Let's see how this goes.**

**Don't forget to fav/review and follow :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Crap..." Hannah mumbled and stood on her tip toes and tried to reach a bowl so that she could have her breakfast. "Why does everyone living here be so damn tall?" She muttered and sighed.

"Need any help with that?" James asked and chuckled. The young girl turned around and looked up at the handsome brunet standing behind her.

"Please." She sighed. James chuckled again and got out two bowls. One for them each. "Thanks." Hannah said and put one the bowls down on the kitchen counter.

"So, did you sleep well?" James asked and poured some cereal into his bowl before adding milk. Hannah did the same.

"Like a baby." She said. "Can't believe I've been here a week already." She said and ate a spoonful of cereal.

"No, it's been great." James said and quickly ate his food. "Well, I'm heading for the gym in a minute." He said. "I think Mrs. Knight took the others out shopping." He added. "Will you be alright on your own?" He asked. The girl chuckled and nudged his arm.

"James, I'm a big girl." She said. "I can take care of myself."

"Just checking." James said and winked before finishing his cereal and putting the bowl in the dishwasher. "See you later." He said and patted the girl on the head before grabbing his bag and going down to the hotel's gym.

The girl back in the apartment sighed a bit and finished her breakfast and then headed to her room, shedding her pajamas on the floor and grabbing some clean clothes and going into the bathroom. Turning on the shower she shuddered a bit before she got the water into the right temperature. She let out a sigh when she stepped into the water.

After a refreshing shower, she stepped out and put on her underwear and a tank top before eying herself in the mirror and drying her hair with the hairdryer.

Kendall sighed loudly and slapped his hands over his ears. Hairdryers... his mortal enemy. James used his all the time. It was annoying and Kendall was trying to sleep in.

Grunting, he glared at the door and tried to block out the sounds of the annoying noise. After a while it stopped and he let out a relieved sigh and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. But was startled so bad he almost fell out of the bed when a loud thud was heard.

The blond shot out of the bed and went out of his room. "H-Hello?" He called.

"Kendall?" He heard Hannah call. "I-Is that you?"

"Yeah." Kendall replied. "What happened?" He asked and looked around for the girl.

"I-... I'm in the bathroom." Hannah called. "I... uh... can you please help me?" She asked. Kendall hesitated. "Kendall?" The girl called. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Kendall said.

"I slipped and fell. Can you please come and help me up?" Hannah asked. Kendall went into the girl's room but hesitated outside the bathroom door, seeing the young girl's clothes lie scattered on the floor.

"You're not... naked... are you?" He asked.

"Of course not. I wouldn't have called you if I were." Hannah snapped. "Now can you please help me?" She asked and gulped a bit. The blond sighed and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming in." He said and opened the door. He looked down at the girl, half lying on the floor. She only had her blue tank top and a pair of striped underwear on. Kendall blushed a bit and avoided to look... well anywhere. "What happened?" He asked.

"I slipped. I told you already." Hannah said and winced a bit. "I can't get up, it hurts." She whined. Kendall eyed her leg.

"It looks painful." He said, referring to the big bruise.

"Can you help me up or not?" Hannah asked and frowned. "It's cold on the floor and I don't feel like lying here anymore." She said. Kendall rolled his eyes and held out a hand, the young girl grabbed it and attempted to get up, but yelped in pain and sat down again. "Ow, no." She whined. "I can't get up." She said. "It hurt too much."

"Fine." Kendall muttered and crouched down next to her. He hesitated a bit. He had to pick her up. Question was... how was he supposed to do that without being a complete pervert? "Uh..." He mumbled and slung an arm around the girls waist and another one under her knees and picked her up.

"O-Ow." She whined.

"There, there." Kendall mumbled. "Now what?" He asked.

"C-Can you help me get dressed?" The girl asked. "I think it's broken." She said and frowned, nodding at her leg. The blond blinked a few times. "Please?" The girl asked.

"Uh... sure..." Kendall said and brought the girl into the bedroom.

"Just grab a pair of shorts in the drawers over there." Hannah said and pointed. Kendall put her down on the bed and went over to open up the drawer. A mix of shorts, tank tops and underwear was literally over flowing the drawer and he had a hard time opening it. He blushed again before grabbing a pair of shorts and handing them to Hannah.

"I'll... uh... leave." Kendall mumbled.

"Kendall." The girl said. "I need help." The blond sighed before turning to her again. Helping her get the shorts on. "It hurts." The girl told him.

"Whatever." Kendall said. "Let's get you to the hospital." He mumbled and picked the girl up again. She nodded and held onto his shoulders.

"O-Okay..." She mumbled and frowned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Another chapter! Yay! :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Well, it appears to be broken." The doctor said. "Badly broken, if I may add." He said.

"Darn it..." Hannah mumbled and frowned. "I have an important game this weekend." She said. "I have to play."

"I'm afraid you won't play in that game." The doctor said and shook his head. "Or in any game at all." He continued. "At least not for ten weeks."

"TEN WEEKS?!" Hannah exclaimed. "That's ridiculous!" She said. "It doesn't even hurt that much." She lied and tried to get up.

"No, you stay." The doctor said and pushed her back down on the chair she sat on. "Now, we'll put a cast on it and make sure you get some painkillers." He said and wrote something down on a notepad. "You were quite lucky, actually. You could have hit your head." He continued, only making Hannah scowl and cross her arms over her chest. "And you were incredibly lucky your boyfriend got you here so quickly."

"I'm not her boyfriend." Kendall was quick to say. "Just a friend." He said.

"Well, in any case. You did a good job." The doctor said. "As for you, young lady. You'll have to walk with crutches for a while." He said.

"Whatever..." Hannah mumbled. Obviously sulking. "Just... get it done." She muttered. The doctor put a cast on the young girls foot and gave her some crutches along with painkillers. Hannah briefly thanked the doctor and then turned to Kendall. "Can we please go home?" She asked and sighed. Her sad look made the blond feel a little worried and he nodded.

"Sure." He said and followed the girl who limped in front of him on her crutches. They got back down to the car and Kendall drove home. "You okay?" he asked the girl who struggled to get out of the car.

"I-I'm fine." She said and frowned. "It's just so dumb." She muttered. "No way it takes ten weeks for it to heal. Last time I broke a leg it was much worse and it only took six weeks."

"Hm... I bet." Kendall mumbled. Not really interested in how many bones the girl had broken. "Need any help?" He asked. The young girl shook her head and jumped with her crutches. They took the elevator up and Kendall clearly noticed that the girl was struggling more than she'd like to admit. He sighed. "Dummy." He said and picked her up.

"I-I can walk by myself." She said and blushed. "P-Put me down."

"Obviously, you can't walk." Kendall said. "And no, I'm not putting you down." He said and carried the girl back to 2J. The girl frowned and slumped a bit. Looking embarrassed and angry. When they got back Mrs. Knight was already there and gasped loudly when her son and the young girl stepped in through the door.

"Sweetie!" She exclaimed and ran up to them. "What happened?" She asked.

"I-... I slipped in the bathroom." Hannah mumbled and looked down at the floor. "And I broke my leg a little..."

"More like a lot." Kendall said and scoffed. "Doctor said that she have to take it easy for ten weeks." He said and looked at his mother.

"Thank God, you were home to help her." Mrs. Knight said. Kendall nodded and carefully put Hannah back down on the floor and his mother helped Hannah over to the couch. The rest of the boys came into the apartment and all noticed the wounded girl.

"What happened to you leg?" Logan asked worriedly and walked up to her.

"I just fell." Hannah said and sighed.

"I knew I should have stayed at home." James sighed. Hannah frowned and looked up at him.

"It was nothing you could have done anyways." She said. "I fell in the shower." She explained and sighed.

"Oh, are you okay?" Carlos asked, making everyone except himself face palm.

"I broke my leg, Carlos." Hannah said. "But I'm fine. Kendall gave me a ride to the hospital."

"After you fell in the shower?" Logan asked and glanced at the blond that blushed and glared at him. As to tell him not to question it.

"Well... technically I had gotten dressed but then I slipped on my way out of the bathroom." Hannah said. The blond boy glanced at her, knowing she was lying. "Kendall helped me up and got me to a doctor. So it was all fine." She assured. "Though I have to have this for about ten weeks..." She muttered and glared at her cast.

"Oh, it'll be alright." Carlos said soothingly. "We can play video games and eat corndogs while you get better." He said and flopped down next to the girl, who frowned a bit.

"Sorry, Carlos... But I'm allergic." She said and smiled apologetic. Carlos gasped a bit and looked absolutely horrified.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" he asked and frowned. "Do you want me to get a doctor?" He asked and hugged the girl. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not like she's going to die, Carlos..." Kendall said and rolled his eyes while crossing his arms over his chest. The girl agreed.

"I'm just allergic." She said. "Besides... I prefer smoothies." She said.

"Then we can go down and get one for you!" Carlos chirped. Hannah smiled and tried to get up but sighed when she realized she couldn't. James and Logan grabbed her arms and helped her up.

"Thanks..." The young girl mumbled and blushed.

"No problem, let's go down and get you a smoothie." James said. "You coming, Ken?" He asked and turned to his blond friend. Kendall shrugged and followed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Another chapter for you!**

**Don't forget to fav/follow/review!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Thanks." Hannah mumbled and sipped carefully on her smoothie. Logan and Carlos had both been hold up somewhere so James and Kendall were alone with Hannah. "It's really sweet." She said and eyed her pink smoothie.

"Want me to get you another one?" James asked. The girl shook her head.

"No, I like it." She said and smiled. "Usually they're not sweet enough for my taste." She giggled. She flinched when her cellphone rang. "E-Excuse me." She said and got up and jumped off with her crutches. While she did she did, James turned to look at Kendall.

"What?" Kendall mumbled and glared at James. "I've been nice to her. What more do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing. Nothing." James said and eyed the blond with an amused smile on his lips. "So you just... drove her to the hospital?" He asked. Kendall hissed a bit at him and scowled.

"Of course. What else should I have done? Gone out for a walk?" He snapped. James chuckled. "This isn't funny, James." Kendall said. "I agreed to be nice to her. I'm not participating in your crazy hunger games where Hannah is the prize." He said.

"Well, she is quite the 'prize'." James rolled his eyes. "Come on, Ken. She's not a prize, she's just a girl worth fighting for." He said. Kendall shrugged. James sighed and picked his phone up. "Oh, look at that. She ditched us." He said and sighed again.

"So?" Kendall asked.

"So, this was a missed opportunity for me." James said.

"Whatever." Kendall said and got up. "I'm going back to 2J." He said. James rolled his eyes again and picked up the magazine resting on the table he sat by. Kendall ventured up to the apartment and went inside. He could hear Hannah stir and jump around in her room. It almost sounded like she was worriedly pacing around. As well as one could with a broken leg.

The blond flinched and got snapped out of his thoughts when it knocked on the door. Three times, harshly. He went to open the door and blinked a few times, seeing about five or six girls outside. "Hi!" One of them chirped. "Is Hannah around?" She asked and smiled. Kendall nodded over to Hannah's bedroom and moved out of the way. "Thanks!" The girl said and went over to Hannah's bedroom and went inside together wit the rest of the girls.

Kendall just assumed that it was Hannah's friends. Her very hot friends. Since when did she even have friends? The blond scoffed a bit and flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"_Shut up, Gigi."_ He heard Hannah hiss. _"Just knock it off."_ He heard, followed by a wave of giggles and whispers. He blocked the sounds out and carried on watching TV. Soon, James came back and joined him. He too noticed the giggles and whispers.

"Uh... What's that noise?" James asked and looked around.

"Hannah's having friends over." Kendall mumbled and flipped through the channels. James nodded and just moments later the door to Hannah's bedroom opened and all the girls came out. Two of them were holding each of Hannah's arms.

"Girls, please." Hannah whined and sighed. "I can walk by myself."

"Yeah, but we worry about you." One of the other girls said. "And we're still mad at you for falling. Now we have to have Gladys as center." She sighed. Hannah chuckled.

"It'll be fine." She assured. "I'll go and watch the game." She said. "I'll get someone to drive me there."

"I'll drive you." James said, gaining the attention of all the girls. They all giggled.

"Oh... yeah, right. Girls, this is James." Hannah said. "And Mr. Grumpy Blond is Kendall." She added. The girls giggled and Kendall slumped in the couch, sulking. "They live here." Hannah said.

"Really now?" One of the girls asked.

"Don't get any ideas." Hannah chuckled. "Kat, these are nice boys." She added.

"Hm. I suppose... Well, we just stopped by to make sure you weren't dead." The girl said. "And maybe check out your roommates." She added and winked at James.

"And here I was, thinking you cared." Hannah said and smiled at her. "Thanks for stopping by." She said and embraced her friends in a big group hug. "You girls are the best." She said. With that her friends wished her good luck and then left. Passing Logan on the way out. Giggling a bit.

"Can someone explain to me what I've missed?" Logan asked and looked at the front door.

"Hannah had friends over. They were worried." James said. Logan nodded.

"Oh, they wrote on your cast." Logan pointed out and looked down at the cast on Hannah's leg. The young girl nodded.

"Uh... Yeah, they did." She said and smiled a bit. She sat down on a chair. "Cool, huh? I guess they wanted to cheer me up." She asked and eyed her leg.

"Yeah, we should write on it too." Logan said and grabbed a pen. "Can I?" he asked. The girl nodded and Logan knelt next to her. "There we go." Logan said and scribbled down a get well wish and his name under it.

"Oh, me too!" James said. "Get well soon! Oxox JD." He mumbled while writing it down.

"Thanks, guys." Hannah said. "That's so nice of you." She smiled and sighed a bit. She then got up and grabbed her crutches. But dropped on of them.

"Here." Logan said and picked it up for her. "Be careful." He said with a smile. The young girl smiled a bit. She sighed a bit and made her way over to the couch and carefully sat down and was soon joined by James and Logan. Kendall glared at his friends as he was forced to scoot further to the right so his friends could both sit next to the girl.

"Don't worry, Hannah." James said. "Ten weeks will go really fast. We'll be with you all the time." He assured and patted the girl on the head. She smiled at him and turned to the TV. "Just ask if you need anything. We're here." James continued.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Another chapter! :)**

**So how are you liking the story?**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"This isn't working." Hannah mumbled and glared at the 'out of order' sign on the Palm Woods elevators. "How can all of the elevators be broken?!" She exclaimed and sighed. "Don't people know that I have a broken leg? They can't just go around and break the elevators..." She frowned.

"Come on, Hannah." James said. "We'll just take the stairs." He said and gestured at the stair house.

"Fine, whatever." The young girl muttered and pushed past him and looked at the stairs. "Hm..." She hummed.

"I gotcha." James chuckled and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder and carrying her crutches under his arm.

"James!" The girl shrieked. "James! Put me down!" She demanded.

"But it's going so well." James said and chuckled, exiting the stair house and gently putting her back down on the floor. The young girl blushed but tried her best to glare at the handsome brunet.

"I-I could do it myself!" She argued. "I just tried to figure out how. That's why I hesitated." She said and crossed her arms over her chest while pouting.

"You sound just like Kendall." James chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I-I do not!" She squeaked and frowned. "I sound nothing like him!" She said.

James chuckled and shook his head. "The more you speak the more you do." he said. "Hey... Hannah?" He then asked, looking down at the floor and smiling at his feet.

"What is it?" The young girl asked, slightly annoyed still.

"Would you like to go out with me?" The handsome brunet asked and looked up and met the young girl's eyes. She took a few seconds to process then she nodded.

"Okay." She said. James chuckled a bit.

"Really? Oh, that's great. Geez, I was so nervous to ask you." He said and shook his head.

"W-Why?" Hannah asked and blushed.

"I don't know. I... I suppose you're kind of my dream girl and... well, I was just nervous that you'd... well totally reject me." He said.

"How could I reject you?" The girl giggled. "You're a really cool guy. I-... I'm glad you asked me out." She added. Letting out another chuckle, James held out his arm and smiled at the girl who took it.

"Well then, allow me to take you out for a movie and maybe something tasty to eat." He said.

"I-... I should go and change." Hannah mumbled and looked down at her old denim shorts and her white t-shirt.

"You look great." James said. "Absolutely stunning."

"M-Maybe a shower would-"

"Hannah, you're beautiful." James interrupted. "Don't try to convince me other things." He chuckled. The young girl blushed and covered up her cheeks a bit. "Come on, let's go and see a movie."

_linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"Carlos, I don't really want to play... I'm trying to concentrate." Kendall mumbled, looking down at his hockey magazine. They were reviewing this years equipment and Kendall was really excited. "Go play with Loges." He said and swatted a bit with his hand.

"But he's off doing boring stuff." Carlos complained. "You don't even have to do anything. We can play a guessing game or anything please." Carlos begged. The blond sighed and looked up.

"Fine." He said. Carlos cheered and sat down.

"Okay! Okay!" He cheered and looked around. "Okay, um... I spy... something green!" He said and smiled at Kendall.

"Is it grass?" Kendall sighed. Carlos pouted.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Because we're in the park. We're surrounded by trees, bushes and grass." Kendall said and went back to his magazine. The little latino looked around again.

"I spy... something white!" Carlos said.

"Corndog stand." Kendall mumbled without looking up.

"Kendall..." Carlos whined and pouted.

"What? I am playing." Kendall said and flipped the page. "Aren't you having fun?" He asked. Carlos shook his head. The blond looked up at him. "Well, try again. I bet this time it will be harder." He said and smiled a bit.

"Okay..." The little latino said. "Hm... I spy..." He mumbled and looked around. "I spy..." He mumbled again. "I spy... James and Hannah?" he almost asked. Kendall looked up from the magazine.

"What?" He asked. "That's not an adjective."

"No, I mean... really. Look." Carlos said and pointed. "James and Hannah." he said and grabbed Kendall's head, turning it in the direction of the two, holding hands and wearing identical silly smiles.

"Yeah, I see them." Kendall said and swatted Carlos away. "I'm not blind or anything." He muttered and went back to his magazine.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm busy. busy. busy right now.**

**Got finals in math tomorrow and I'm most likely going to die. Also I have about a speech to write, an essay to write and a big assignment in history to do. And finals in physics to study to. Basically death. And not to mention the party I'm hosting this weekend. **

**Dear Lord I need a vacation.**

**But enough about me and my death. Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

"Thanks, James... for taking me out." Hannah said and fiddled a bit with her crutches. "Do-... Do you want to know something really silly?" She asked and blushed, shifting a bit and looking down at the ground. James nodded and grabbed her hand, wagging it back and forth a bit.

"Sure." He said.

"You just took me out on my first date." The young girl mumbled and blushed. James' eyes widened.

"What? Really?" he asked. Hannah nodded. "Oh... um... how did I do?" he asked nervously and smiled a bit. "I-If I would have known I would have done it better." He said. The girl shook her head.

"No, no." She said and shook her head. "It was perfect." She said. "Not at all like I imagined it, but... I think it was even better." She said and smiled. James let out a relieved sigh.

"So, if I were to ask you out again sometime... then maybe you would say yes?" He asked. Hannah nodded.

"I would definitely say yes." She said.

"Then I'll take you out again sometime." James promised. "Your cast comes off in a few days. How about we go out then?" He asked. The young girl nodded excitedly.

"That sounds really great!" She said and smiled. "I can't wait." She said. "Thank you, James." She chirped. The two made their way up to 2J again. But this time James simply helped the young girl up the stairs. They found Logan sitting by the table, reading a book and sighing repeatedly. "What's wrong, Loges?" Hannah asked.

"Hm? Oh, I'm just trying to study." He said. "Can't get the calculations right." He mumbled.

"Want me to help you?" Hannah asked. Logan looked up and looked slightly embarrassed, but nodded. The girl went ahead and helped the raven haired boy while James went into his room. After a while of discussing and counting Logan smiled a bit and nodded approvingly.

"Thanks. I get it now." He said. "Geez, it wasn't as hard as I thought." He said and chuckled. Hannah smiled a bit and nodded. Yawning and leaning back a bit. "You tired?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I just ate and had a good time and now I'm happy and tired." She said and went over to the couch, putting her crutches down and sitting down. Crawling up into a semi ball and squeaked. Logan picked his stuff away and then joined her.

James came back out of the room he shared with Kendall. He smiled a bit at the girl and she smiled back, blushing and turning to the TV Logan turned on. The handsome brunet went to get some water from the fridge and smiled at the girl once more before going back to his room, glancing at her in a silent suggestion for her to come and join him.

The young girl seemed to understand and got up again, scurrying over to him and smiling at him. "Wanna hang?" James asked, the girl nodded and glanced over her shoulder at Logan, that was watching some documentary on TV and then turned back to James, nodding.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

Kendall headed back to 2J. Carlos had been called to Rocque Records and Kendall was currently trying to get out of the sun due to a headache. He went up to the apartment only to find that Logan was on his way to Rocque Records as well.

"Rocque Records?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded.

"Yeah, Gustavo sounded pretty pissed. So I'm gonna head over there now." Logan replied. Kendall shrugged and went to his room, only to have the door nearly slammed in his face.

"Woah, Kendall. You scared me." James said. "I've gotta go to Rocque Records." He said and walked past the blond.

"Why haven't I been called?" Kendall asked. James shrugged. "Oh, well... I'll just stay here then." He mumbled.

"Yeah, you do that. I'll be right back." James said and hurried after Logan. Kendall sighed a bit and went into his room, flinching when he noticed the girl sitting on his bed. She blushed a bit and smiled shyly.

"O-Oh, um... hi." She said. "Uh... I-I was just..." She mumbled and looked around.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" He asked. The girl frowned a bit at his not so friendly tone and looked down.

"N-Nothing. J-James just... asked me if I wanted to hang out." She said.

"Yeah? Well, you're sitting on my bed." Kendall said and crossed his arms over his chest. The girl looked around and got up.

"I-I'm sorry." She said and blushed even more. "I-I'll just leave." She said. "Sorry for bothering." She said.

"It's fine..." Kendall mumbled and shrugged. "Hey, when's your cast coming off by the way?" He asked. "You've had it for a while." Hannah nodded.

"Yeah, I-it comes off in two days." She said. "I'm so glad. I wanna get back to the rink. I really miss hockey." She said and sighed. Kendall nodded and glanced down at the cast she wore. It was filled with scribbles, doodles, names and get well wishes. The young girl noticed that he was looking. "I'm getting kind of sick of it." She said.

"I can imagine." Kendall mumbled.

"Hey... uh... I think you're the only one who haven't put your name on it." The young girl said.

"So?" The blond asked, rubbing his temple a bit, trying to soothe his headache.

"W-Would you like to?" She asked. "Y-You don't have to if you don't want to." She quickly added. The blond looked at her for a second before shrugging, grabbing a pen and signing the cast.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! How are you doing? I'm feeling much better now that I have less to do. I still have a lot. But less :)**

**Enjoy the chapter because it's getting... somewhere.**

* * *

"There." Kendall said. "Happy?" He asked. The girl nodded excitedly and smiled.

"Yeah, cool." She said. Kendall shrugged.

"Whatever." He mumbled and flopped down on his bed. The girl lingered a bit in the room and Kendall was just about to ask her what she was doing when the girl placed a gentle hand on his forehead.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You're not looking too well." She pointed out. Kendall swatted her away.

"I just needed to get out of the sun." He muttered. Hannah nodded a bit and eyed him worriedly.

"W-Would you like me to get you anything? Maybe a glass of water?" She suggested. "Or anything, really?" She asked. Kendall was just about to snap something about not needing any help, but he decided to accept her offer.

"Uh... A glass of water would be nice." He said and sighed. The girl nodded. "But... your leg and all-"

"It's fine." The girl said. "I don't even need my crutches anymore." She chuckled. "I'm fine. I can do it myself." She said and went out the room. "You stay put and I'll be right back." She said, smiling a bit. The blond sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Moments later the girl showed up again, with a glass of water for him. "Here you go." She said, placing the glass on Kendall's nightstand.

"Thanks." He mumbled. The girl smiled happily and nodded. She sighed a bit and sat down on James' bed. Kendall tried to ignore her but her sighing was really annoying. "Is there something wrong?" He asked without sounding too annoyed.

"What? No." Hannah said. "Just... nothing." She mumbled and blushed. "Uh... we're did the others go?" She asked.

"To the studio." Kendall replied.

"Why aren't you going?" Hannah asked, tilting her head a bit. Kendall shrugged.

"Wasn't called." He said. "Why are you in here again?" He asked. The girl blushed.

"I-I don't know." She said. "If you want me to leave..." She mumbled and looked sad. The girl got up and went out of the room. The front door opened and James came inside. "Hey." She said. "What are you doing home?"

"Turns out Gustavo didn't need me after all." James said. "So I went back home." He said. The young girl smiled and looked happy. "Did you miss me while I was gone?"

"Something like that." She said and chuckled a bit. "Thanks again, for the date." She said and smiled. "I enjoyed it." James smiled down at her.

"I did too." He said. "I had a great time." The girl blushed and smiled.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"Finally!" Hannah exclaimed when her cast was removed. "Oh! Look! I actually have a leg!" She said and giggled and wiggled her foot. "This is the best!" She squealed. Kendall rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yippey." He said blankly. Since James were away over the weekend and no one else had time, he had been forced to bring the girl to the hospital to get her cast taken off. He wasn't too happy with the task he had been assigned. "Can we go home now?" He asked.

"We can definitely go home!" Hannah chirped and jumped down from the table and smiled. "Thank you, doc." She said and smiled at the Doctor that smiled back.

"Oh, no problem, Ms. Green. It's been good to treat you." he said and shook the young girl's hand and patted her shoulder gently, letting his hand linger. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go home." he said and yanked the girl away from the doctor and walked out. The girl pouted a bit and struggled slightly. She gulped and looked up at the blond dragging her through the hospital corridors.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" She asked. Kendall sighed.

"Well, Doctor handsome there was obviously flirting with you. And last time I checked you were dating someone else." Kendall snapped. "Stick to one man, geez." He muttered. The girl stopped and slapped his hand away.

"What the hell are you getting at?" She asked and glared at the blond boy. "Don't you think I know he was 'flirting' with me. He's been doing that for ten weeks now." She snapped and pointed at the room they just went out of. "I know I'm dating James and don't you for a minute think that I would ever be unfaithful to him!" She snapped. Kendall glared at her.

"Well, good!" He said and grabbed her arm again and dragged her to the car. The drive back to Palm Woods were quiet and when they got back both of them stomped all the way up to 2J and went into their rooms, slamming the doors harshly.

Logan who was sitting by the table, studying, looked at Carlos and tilted his head. "Uh..." He mumbled. "What do you think happened this time?" He asked. Carlos shrugged. "S-Should we... uh... do something?" Logan asked. Carlos shook his head. As on cue the two bedroom doors opened and Kendall and Hannah both came out.

"And just so you know, you didn't have to take me to the stupid hospital! I could have gone all by myself!" Hannah shouted and glared at Kendall. He glared back at her and scoffed.

"Oh, yeah! Sure!" He shouted. "Because you were in absolute condition to walk to the hospital!" He yelled. The young girl's eyes narrowed and she stomped with her foot.

"Why are you so stupid?!" She yelled and frowned before stomping straight back into the room and slamming the door again. Kendall scoffed and glared at his friends. They both looked worried.

"What?!" He shouted before going back into his own room, slamming the door harshly. Logan and Carlos exchanged looks and gulped a bit.

"Logan... I don't think they're getting along very well..." Carlos mumbled. Logan shook his head slowly and glanced back at the bedroom doors and sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

**I just wanna thank you guys for reading. Thank you :)**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Hannah grabbed her hockey bag and snatched her jacket from the chair she had hung it on and walked out of her bedroom. Carlos and Logan were in the kitchen, eating breakfast and looked up when she came walking. "Good morning, Hannah." Carlos said and smiled. The girl smiled back at him.

"Good morning, Carlos, Logan." She said and grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it and then opened the fridge and got a bottle of water.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked.

"Ice rink." Hannah replied. "First practice in ten weeks. Can't wait." She said and smiled and turned to leave the apartment. Her smile quickly turned into a scowl when the blond singer came into the room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning.

"Morning." He mumbled, without really realizing that the young girl was there. Hannah scoffed and took another bite out of her apple before strutting past the blond and leaving the apartment. The blond barely noticed and let out another yawn and sat down by the table, leaning his head on his arms.

"Um... Kendall?" Logan said and poked the blond.

"What?" Kendall groaned and scratched his head a bit.

"N-Nothing." Logan said and sighed. "Just... What happened yesterday?" he asked. "Um... I may have notices some tension between you and-"

"That stupid witch?" Kendall growled and glared up at Logan. "Yeah, no shit." Kendall sighed and leaned back down and shook his head. "She's horrible. Some kind of evil demon sent from hell I bet." He muttered and crossed his arms over his chest. "She called me stupid!"

"Well..." Carlos mumbled and looked amused. Kendall turned his glare to the little latino that immediately closed his mouth and went back to his breakfast.

"Ungrateful, stupid witch." Kendall muttered and got up and grabbed an apple and angrily took a bite before going back into his bedroom. Logan sighed and rubbed his temple a bit. Carlos looked up from his breakfast and frowned.

"Are they gonna fight for long?" He asked and looked at Logan.

"If Hannah's as stubborn as Kendall... we're looking at a possible start to world war three." He said. "Let's just hope that they don't kill each other while we're not looking."

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"Whoa, whoa. Girl, calm down." One of the girls in the hockey team said and patted Hannah on the shoulder. "Who the hell put salt in you cereals?" She asked. Hannah turned to glare at her and rolled her eyes.

"He's just so stupid!" She growled and shot at the goal. "So. Damn. Stupid." She hissed and shot another puck toward the goalie that ducked and gave Hannah a frightful look.

"Who? James?" Her friend asked.

"No, Gigi." Hannah sighed. "Kendall." She sighed and glared into the distance. "He's so stupid! And dumb. And mean. And he's such an idiot. A-And I hate him!" She said and angrily tossed her hockey stick on the ice.

"You obviously need to chill." Gigi said. "It can't possibly be that bad."

"I'm thinking of slitting his throat when he sleeps." The angry girl muttered and crossed her arms over her chest. "Or maybe put poison in his food or strangle him with his own arms." She sighed and skated off the ice and flopped down on the benches. "I miss James."

"We noticed." Her teammates said and chuckled. "Killing his best friend isn't such a good idea, you know." Gigi added. "Hannah, just take it easy. I bet if you talk it through it'll be fine." Hannah scoffed.

"Talk? To that jerk? I'd be better of talking to a pig." She snorted. Her friends rolled their eyes.

"Have you tried talking to him?" They asked. Hannah frowned a bit and chewed on her bottom lip. She looked around in the hall and kept her head low.

"N-No..." She mumbled. "But... It's just because he's-... I mean every time he-... When I'm trying to-..." She stuttered and furrowed her eyebrows. Her friends gave her amused looks and exchanged grins and giggles. "Fine!" Hannah said. "I'll talk to that stupid jerk." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "But if I kill him in the process you are all going to jail with me." She said and glared at her teammates.

"Of course we are." They said.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"Aw, but that's no fun." Carlos said and sighed. "You said you'd be home today."

"_I'm sorry, Litos. But it's just one more day. I promised mom so... you know. I have to."_ James said and chuckled a bit. _"Tell Hannah I'm super sorry and that I miss her."_ He said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Carlos sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hannah's going to be upset... well, more upset." He said and looked at Logan, who nodded.

"She should be home soon, right?" He asked and received a nod from his friend. "So what do we say?"

"The truth?" Carlos asked. Just then the door opened and the girl they were talking about walked in, looking tired and a little down. She looked up and around in the apartment.

"Where's James?" She asked.

"He's not coming." Logan said. "He's staying another day." Hannah frowned and slumped a bit. "He said he was sorry. And that he misses you." Logan quickly added. Hannah sighed and nodded, walking to her room and going inside.

"Yup..." Carlos mumbled and turned to Logan. "Definitely more upset."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys. So I've been pissy lately... I failed finals in math and yeah... fuck my life. Plus we had one of those outside days in school today and we walked seven and a half miles... Ugh. But it was kinda cool. I actually enjoyed it. **

**But nevermind that, here is a chapter for you :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hannah frowned and gulped a bit. After a long shower and some time pondering she decided that she actually would talk to Kendall. Logan and Carlos were out but she could hear Kendall pacing around in his room.

She wasn't so sure what she should say or talk about. Gigi had only said talk but she hadn't been very specific on what they should talk about. What should they talk about? Their fights? The flirtatious doctor? James?

Hannah quickly decided to just go with her gut and say whatever came out of her mouth. Maybe it would all be fine if she just spoke her mind? Yeah, that seemed like an okay idea to her. Whatever was on her mind.

She took a few deep breaths and mentally prepared herself a bit and then raised her hand to knock on the door.

Before she had time to knock the door opened and the blond singer stopped in his tracks and stared down at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked, obviously surprised to find her outside his room. The young girl gulped.

"I-I was going to talk to you." She got out. "Are you going somewhere?" She asked. Kendall shrugged and scratched his neck a bit.

"I-... Was on my way to talk to you." He mumbled and looked away. Hannah nodded slowly and looked down at the floor. "Hey, I'm sorry." Kendall mumbled. "About yesterday. I just.. I don't know. I've been pissy lately."

"It's okay." Hannah mumbled. "Sorry for totally bitching on you." She said.

"It's okay." Kendall replied. "Uh... so... uh... if there wasn't anything else?" He said and looked down at the girl. "By the way. Where's James? Shouldn't he be home by now?" He asked. The girl frowned.

"He's not coming." She said. "He's... staying another day." She mumbled and looked down at the floor. "Um... I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Kendall asked and crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow. "It's not like it's your fault."

"No... I mean... Sorry for disturbing." She blurted out and swirled around to walk off. Kendall blinked a few times then shook his head.

"No, no, no. Hold up." Kendall said and grabbed her arm, stopping her. "That was not what you wanted to say." He said. "What is it?" he asked. The girl pouted and tried to pull her arm back but the blond singer held her firmly in place.

"Nothing. Leave me alone." She said and looked away.

"Hannah." Kendall sighed.

"Leave me alone." The girl snapped.

"No. You're upset! Can't you just tell me what's on your mind? I swear I'll listen!" The blond said and turned the girl around to face her. "Just tell me already."

"I don't want to!" The girl whined and scowled. "Just stop it already, stupid!" She hissed and turned away from him.

"Stop calling me stupid!" Kendall yelled. "I'm not stupid! You're stupid!" He yelled. The girl glared up at him and struggled to get free. Kendall glared down at her, like he was trying to kill the girl with his eyes alone.

"Yes you are! You're so stupid!" She shouted and punched the blond in the chest with her free hand. She glared up at the blond. "I hate you!"

"I hate you more!" Kendall yelled before smashing their lips together.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"Do you think Kendall will talk to her?" Carlos asked and looked at Logan. "Do you think they'll fight again?" He asked. Logan glanced up at the apartment window, hearing muffled yells and shouting.

"I think they're fighting." He sighed. "Stay away from that side of the pool. If Kendall decides to toss something out the window again you're standing in the risk zone." He warned and Carlos immediately moved out of the way and frowned.

"I hope they don't fight too much. James won't be happy if they get hurt." Carlos said. "Shouldn't we... maybe stop them?"

"If you want to go up there and talk to them then go ahead." Logan said. Carlos gulped and looked up at the window.

"_I'm not stupid! You're stupid!"_ He could hear Kendall shout. The little latino frowned and shook his head.

"I'll pass..." He mumbled and sat down next to Logan. "I hope James come home soon." He continued. "Kendall's really mad when James isn't here... and Hannah too."

"I noticed." Logan sighed. "Oh, why did both James and Mrs. Knight have to go at the same time?" He asked and rolled his eyes. "One of them should have stayed." Carlos agreed.

"When do you think it'll be safe to go back up there?" He asked. Logan shrugged. "I don't want to stay out here much longer. It's getting dark, I think it might rain..." Carlos said and worriedly looked up at the cloudy sky.

Logan sighed again. "Let's give them five more minutes, then we go back up. Alright?" He suggested. Carlos nodded. "Five more minutes." Logan mumbled and then went back to his magazine.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! Guess what? I have no more assignments. No more tests. No more finals. Just... normal school. NORMAL SCHOOL. I am so happy. So happy and I've started working on some new stories for you and I am so happy. So happy. SO HAPPY.**

**Now. Enjoy this chapter for me. **

**oxox Hannah**

* * *

The young girl's eyes widened and she stood frozen in place. Kendall still held her wrist in a tight grip with one of his hands while the other one was holding on to her neck, holding her face in place while he kissed her.

Then he suddenly pulled away and shoved her away. "I still hate you." He gritted out before backing off one step and slamming the door in her face. The girl stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Her hand flew up to her mouth and she frowned.

On the other side of the door Kendall was leaning against the cool wood, panting and trying to figure out what the hell he just did. Had he really kissed her? Why did he do that? He hated her! Why did he kiss her?

"K-Kendall..." He heard the girl mumble from the other side of the door. He didn't answer. "Kendall? Open the door." The girl said and knocked on the door. He could feel the thuds in his back when she did. "Kendall!" Hannah whined. "Open the door!" She yelled and knocked on the door again, harder this time. "Kendall!" She yelled so loud her voice cracked.

The blond didn't answer and soon heard the girl on the other side of the door sob and sniffle. "I-..." He got out. But it was so quiet that he barely heard it himself.

"I hate you! You stupid jerk! I hate you! I hope you die a horrible death!" Hannah shouted before running into her own room and slamming the door and flopping down on her bed, face first and burst out crying, soaking her pillow in salty tears. "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" She whined and sobbed into the pillow.

Just a few feet away, on the other side of the wall Kendall was in pure panic mode. He gulped and tried to get his breathing back to normal. He almost choked on his own heartbeats and he slid down to the floor with his right hand tightly sealing his mouth shut.

He could hear the young girl sob through the walls. Part of him wanted to run out of the apartment and part of him wanted to go in there and console her. But he just sat there on the floor, completely stunned and unable to move. He didn't know what to do.

His lips tingled and his hands were shaking. His legs were weak and his whole body was trembling. He gulped again and shook his head. This didn't just happen. It wasn't real. He was definitely dreaming. There was no way he had actually kissed Hannah. No way.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. There was no way that just happened.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

Logan and Carlos both kept their eyes and ears open when they entered the apartment. From what they saw everything was still intact and nothing was visibly broken. Logan let out a quiet sigh in relief and walked inside.

"D-Do you hear that?" Carlos whispered and tugged at Logan's sleeve. The raven haired boy listened closer. "I-... I think she's crying." Carlos whispered. Logan nodded. There was clearly sobbing heard from Hannah's room.

"M-Maybe..." Logan mumbled and hesitated a bit. "I-I'll go and see if she's alright." He mumbled and went over to the door. He gently knocked on the white door and seconds later it was almost ripped open.

"Kendall?" The young girl gasped and hopefully looked up at Logan. Her face however quickly turned into a terrified stare and her eyes shot down into the floor. Her eyes were red and visibly puffy from crying. "Oh. L-Logan." She mumbled. "What is it?" She asked and quickly wiped her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked worriedly. The girl forced a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said and gulped. "I just... uh... I miss James." She said and chewed on her bottom lip. Even Kendall, who was still listening through the door, could tell that it was a lie. The poor girl was just lying her brains out.

"Liar..." Kendall mumbled to himself and shook his head.

"O-Oh..." Logan said. "Um... I-I just thought I heard you... um... crying for a minute." He said. Hannah frowned and looked away. "Are you sure that you're alright?" The girl nodded again and sank her teeth into her bottom lip, to stop a sob from escaping her.

"I'm fine..." She repeated. "I just... I really just miss James." She lied again and gulped. Logan placed a hand on her shoulder and Hannah looked up at him.

"Y-You can talk to me if you want." he said. "You don't have to be alone." Something twinkled in the girl's eyes and she blinked a few times and let out a shaky breath.

"R-R-Really?" She squeaked. Logan nodded.

"We're your friends, remember. Friends don't leave other friends when they need each other." he said and smiled. The young girl's lips started to tremble and she nodded. She sniffled a bit and a few silent tears rolled down her cheeks and fell to the floor.

No one had ever said that to her before. She had always been alone. Even when she had people around her. She had always been so lonely. Her hands balled up into fists and she nodded again. "T-Thank you." She managed to get out. "T-That means a lot." She said and looked up at Logan. "That actually means the world to me." She sniffled again and wiped her eyes. "Thank you." She said and gulped. "Thank you."

Kendall frowned. Thank you. That was something he never got out from her. Not even once. He had thrown away half of his life trying to get those damn words out of her damn mouth and nothing he did could even bring it out.

He cursed quietly and shut his eyes tight and gulped. Trying to get rid of that lump that was growing in his throat.

Thank you. Two short words. How hard was it to actually get those words said to him? Why wouldn't she just look at him and give him a good and honest thank you?

Kendall hated her. Loved her and then hated her again. He just couldn't make up his mind. He was pretty sure that he hated her more than he loved her. He didn't want to love her. He wanted to hate her. Wanted to ignore her forever. Never lay his eyes on her again. Never hear her stupid voice ever again. But he loved her so much that he realized that he wouldn't be able to live with that.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys! I hope you're enjoying this and I want you to know that I'm working on a bunch of soties for you. Enjoooyy! :)**

* * *

"I'm home!" James called and smiled a bit when he entered the apartment. Logan and Carlos both looked up and smiled at him. James put his suitcase down and took his jacket off.

"James! You're home!" Carlos cheered and got up to hug his friend. James chuckled and hugged the little latino. "Everyone has missed you so!" He said. "Promise that you'll never leave us again, we need you here." He said. James smiled at him.

"As long as you're willing to battle Brooke Diamond, then sure." he chuckled. Logan got up and walked up to the handsome brunet.

"No, we're serious... James." He whispered. "Don't leave." Logan frowned slightly, making James look around worriedly. "We really need you here. You're the one who keeps everyone calm." He continued.

"What happened?" James asked and stared at Logan. He didn't even had to look or listen very closely to know that something had happened while he was gone. The two shorter boys frowned and looked at each other. "What happened?" James repeated and let go of Carlos and turned to Logan. Logan cleared his throat.

"Well... things... haven't been working out very well here. Um... I wouldn't say that Hannah and... Kendall have been very good at... anything." He said. "They've been fighting a lot." He explained. "Yelling at each other. Slamming doors. Cursing and threatening." he said and shook his head. "H-... Hannah even started crying last night." He mumbled.

"What?" James asked and frowned. "Where is she? Is she alright?" he asked worriedly and stepped closer to Logan. "Have you checked on her?" Logan shrugged and shook his head slowly.

"I don't know. She's been locking herself up in her room since they last fought. I talked to her a little last night, but now she refuses to let us in. I-... I think that she got really upset. She and Kendall fought really bad yesterday." Logan sighed and glanced over his shoulder. "Kendall hasn't been out either."

"I'll go and check." James mumbled. "Both of them." He said and walked up to the young girl's bedroom door and knocked on it. "Hannah?" he asked. "Are you in there?" He asked and knocked on the door softly. "I-... I'm coming in." He mumbled and opened the door.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline _

Kendall gulped as he heard James knock on the door to the room next to theirs. He could heard the girl shuffle a bit and Kendall quickly hid his face in his hands. He hadn't slept and his heart was still beating like he had been running. He shot up from the floor, his limbs stiff and sore from remaining in the same position for a long time, and ripped open the door and ran out.

"Kendall-" Carlos called but the blond ignored it and escaped the apartment and ran off before anyone had time to stop him. "W-What the-...?" Carlos mumbled and turned to Logan. Kendall ran down the corridors and took the stairs down.

He couldn't stay there. James would kill him. Hannah would tell him everything and the handsome brunet would come after him and beat him to death for sure. Actually no. Kendall knew James wouldn't hurt a hair on his head but he was scared. Scared of what James would say. Scared that James would hate him. There was already one resident in 2J that hated his guts. He didn't need two.

The blond looked around and panted a bit. He gulped a bit and then kept running. He needed some place to go. Somewhere to clean out. Somewhere no one would look for him.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"Hannah?" James said softly and approached the small lump under the bedsheets. "Hannah?" He said and sat down on the edge of the bed and place a gentle hand over the little lump. He chuckled a bit. "What are you doing?" he asked. The girl gulped and looked out from her hiding spot. Dark circles adorned her face and her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying.

"J-James?" She whined and hid her face again.

"Hannah? What's wrong?" James asked and wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her into his lap. She struggled. "No, no. It's okay." He said. "I'm here."

"No, go away." Hannah whimpered and tried to push him away.

"What's wrong?" James asked again. It was quiet for a long while. The girl hiding her face while seriously battling with herself. "It's okay. You can tell me." James said softly and stroked his hand over the girl's head. "You can tell me anything."

"You'll be mad." The girl mumbled. "You'll hate me too."

"Too?" James asked. The girl nodded.

"Kendall hates me." She said. "And I hate him too." She continued and sighed. "He's a big idiot and I hate him. I hope he dies." She mumbled and glared into the distance. James frowned and looked down at the girl who was near tears again.

"W-Why would you say something like that?" He asked. "Surely... he doesn't hate you." He said. The girl frowned and looked away. James got worried. The girl he liked was obviously not getting along with his best friend.

"I say it because it's the truth. Kendall hates me. He's always hated me." The girl mumbled. She frowned and sank her teeth into her bottom lip to keep herself from crying. James hugged her and rocked her back and forth.

"No, no. He doesn't hate you. H-He's just like that. A bit pissy... you know." He said and tried to convince the girl. "He's Kendall Knight. The stubborn guy that won't admit when he's wrong." James said and tried to smile. "You know him."

"That's what I thought I did..." The girl mumbled. "Turns out I don't."

"What are you talking about?" James asked. Hannah gulped and shook her head. "What happened? Did he do something? Or say something?" He asked. The young girl in his arms trembled slightly and let out a sniffle. "You can tell me." James said softly.

"You'll be mad at me." The girl whined. James shook his head, as a quiet promise that he wouldn't be mad.

"I won't be mad. You can tell me anything." he said. "Anything at all."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi, buddies! How are you doing?**

**I'm doing great since I PASSED PHYSICS! YAY!**

**So, here you all lovelies go. I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

It had been hours since Kendall had even thought of going back to Palm Woods. The idea wasn't very appealing. He'd rather just sit around right where he was and wait until the world ended. That way he wouldn't have to handle his problems.

God he was a coward. A big fat coward that was too scared to fight his problems. He couldn't even face his best friend or Hannah. Kendall frowned and curled up a bit and sighed.

The blond singer was currently sitting in the Rocque Records studio. He had no idea how he got in. The place was locked down for the night but somehow he found himself leaning against the mirror in the dance room.

A few sharp taps in the floor made him look up and meet Kelly's eyes. "What are you doing here?" Kelly asked softly and crouched down next to him.

"Uh... practicing dance steps?" Kendall croaked out. He cleared his sore throat a bit and looked away. The dark skinned woman smiled worriedly.

"The lights are not even turned on." She pointed out. Kendall shrugged and kept his eyes on the floor. "Did something happen?" Kelly asked. The blond quickly shook his head. "Kendall."

"Nothing happened!" Kendall snapped. "I-... I just... Nothing happened." he repeated and sighed. It was quiet for a few minutes and Kendall wondered why Kelly lingered. Then he finally looked up at her. "Why are you here?" He asked. Kelly smiled softly.

"I forgot my jacket." She said. "Then I noticed the sobbing from the dance room." She continued, making the blond blush and look away. "You know, it's okay to talk about feelings." Kelly said and sat down next to Kendall. "People listen."

"Yeah, but I don't talk about feelings." Kendall mumbled. "Feelings are stupid." He muttered and crossed his arms over his chest. "I hate feelings."

"So... you'd rather be an emotionless robot?" Kelly chuckled.

"Yes." Kendall mumbled and pouted. Kelly sighed a bit and frowned for a second.

"Kendall..." She said. "It's okay. You-... You can tell me what's going on. I won't tell anyone if that's what you're afraid of." She said. "It's not good to hold... feelings and such inside. Eventually they'll come out... Explode. Hurt." She said. Kendall frowned and sniffled. Kelly wrapped a careful arm around him. "They can even hurt others."

"I hate her." Kendall blurted out and pouted. "She's so stupid and I hate her." He said and wiped away a few tears. "She's the worst! An evil witch and I hate her so much." Kelly frowned and Kendall quieted down for a while then he turned to look at her. "Why do I love her?" He suddenly asked. "I hate her... but I love her. Why?" He asked.

"Well..." Kelly mumbled. "That's the weird thing." She said. "Sometimes you hate someone, but you can't live without them. Every time you see them, you just wanna strangle them... but when they're not there you miss them." Kelly said. "Am I making a point?" Kendall nodded. "The only way to really... deal with those things is... to deal with them." Kelly mumbled. "Because... even if it doesn't feel like it... it's totally worth it."

Kelly quieted down and Kendall looked away. He sat there for a while, pondering and thinking. What should he do? He suddenly got up. "I-I have to go." He said and looked down at Kelly who smiled at him.

"Do what you gotta do, Kendall." She said and got up herself. "It'll be worth it." She promised. Kendall nodded.

"I really hope you're right." He said.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"K-Kendall!" Carlos exclaimed when the blond was back in the apartment. Carlos and Logan was sitting on the couch, watching TV when Kendall decided to come back to Palm Woods. "Where have you been?" He asked worriedly. Kendall shook his head and scratched his neck a bit. His friends eyed him with worried eyes and seemed to be extremely concerned about him.

"Nowhere." Kendall said gulped. He didn't want them to know that he had been pretty much out of his mind the whole day and night. He opened his moth to say something but regretted it and closed it again. He took a deep breath and made his way over to Hannah's room.

"W-Where are you going?" Carlos asked but the blond ignored him. "K-Kendall, wait!" Carlos whined and got up.

"Kendall, wait." Logan said and stood up as well. The blond ignored them both and went up to the door. He grabbed the door knob and opened the door to the bedroom and stopped.

The room was empty. The only thing left was the naked furniture and a forgotten sweater. The blond stood there for... a long while and just stared at the empty room. Then he turned to his friends.

"Where's Hannah?" He asked. His friends both frowned and shook their heads. "Where is she?" Kendall asked again. "Where's all her stuff?" He gulped a bit and tried to pull himself together.

"She's gone." Carlos whined.

"She moved out." Logan said and shook his head. Kendall stared at his two shorter friends and blinked a few times.

"M-Moved out?" He breathed out. "Why? S-She can't move out. She just can't!" He said and frowned.

"Says the guy who hates her guts. I'm surprised you haven't thrown a party yet." Logan said and rolled his eyes. Kendall glared at the raven haired boy and went over to him and lifted him by his shirt. "Whoa, K-Kendall!" Logan gasped.

"Where is she?!" Kendall growled. Carlos and Logan were pretty much both paralyzed. They had never seen their friend like this. Close to tears but with a glare that could melt iron. "Where is she?!" Kendall shouted and shook Logan.

"S-She's on her way to the airport." Carlos said and grabbed Kendall's arm. "Kendall stop it. Just stop! Let Logan go!" He whined and looked up at Kendall. The blond turned to glare at the little latino and then let Logan go and ran out the door.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys!**

**So I'll just quickly explain a little. This is not the final chapter. There is one more. It will be kind of an epiloge thingy and I've been thinking of writing a sequel to this. So if you guys want me to write one I'll do that and it'll be more of James' story, yes?**

**In any case, I'm glad you liked this story and enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

"Are you really sure about this?" James asked worriedly and looked down at the girl. She nodded. "What about your hockey contract?" He asked.

"It's not worth it." Hannah said and shook her head. James frowned. "I'm sorry." She mumbled and looked down. "Please don't hate me." She whined and gulped. James shook his head and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not mad." he promised. "I understand. It's hard for you. You should have told me from the start, I would have understood."

"Thank you, James." The young girl mumbled and leaned her head against James' broad chest. "Tell the guys I'm sorry. And... I'm sorry that I lied to you." She said and smiled sadly.

"You didn't lie." He said and tried to comfort her. "I understand and I'm alright with it." The girl nodded and picked up her suitcase and sighed.

"Thank you." She said genuinely grateful and relieved. "That means the world to me." She said and looked over her shoulder.

"Do you have everything with you?" James asked and placed a hand on her shoulder. Hannah shook her head.

"I'll never have everything with me." She said and sighed. "But it's time to go now." She said. "Good bye."

_linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"Excuse me. E-Excuse me." Kendall mumbled to the people he pushed past. "P-Please let me through." He begged and hurried past a couple that glared at him. He ran up to the reception desk, shoving a man in a suit to the side. "The next flight to Minnesota. When? Where?" He panted. The woman behind the reception desk blinked a few times.

"U-Uhm..." She got out.

"Which gate?!" Kendall asked.

"G-Gate twelve." The woman choked out and Kendall immediately took off, chanting 'gate twelve' to himself.

The airport wasn't very crowded but to Kendall it seemed like everyone was purposely trying to block his way and keep him from getting where he needed to be. It pissed him off and he felt like crying in anger.

"Kendall!" He heard someone call. He looked around and spotted James coming his way. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I-I need to find Hannah." Kendall got out. "She can't leave." He said and looked over the crowd in hope to find the girl he was looking for.

"You can't just go after her." James said. "Why don't you just leave her alone?" James sighed and grabbed the blond. "You're only going to break her heart."

"I fucking love her, James!" Kendall shouted and struggled to get free. "Let go of me you idiot! Let me go to her!" He yelled and tried to punch his way free. "JAMES!" The tall brunet let go of his friend that bolted away though the crowd towards gate twelve.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

Hannah smiled briefly at the woman taking a look at her ticket and fiddled with the tag on her suitcase while waiting. She gulped a bit and shifted awkwardly and sighed quietly. She got her ticket back and turned around to walk to the gate. She turned around and suddenly she stood face to face with Kendall that panted and stared down at her.

"Where are you going?" He managed to get out. Hannah frowned and looked away.

"I'm going home." She said.

"No you're not." Kendall said. "You can't just... leave." He said and shook his head. "You have to stay." The girl sighed and shook her head, staring down at the floor.

"I can't." She said and sniffled. "Give me one good reason to stay. Because I can't even think of a tiny little thing that would make me want to stay here." She said and walked past the blond. He quickly caught up to her and blocked her path again.

"No, no, no! You can't leave. You have to stay here." Kendall said. "W-What about hockey?" He asked. "You're the center!" He said and smiled a bit. The young girl shook her head, glaring slightly at him.

"It's not worth it." She said. "I don't want it if I have to-..." She frowned again and shook her head, deciding that she didn't want to talk to the blond anymore. "I'm going home." She snapped and walked past Kendall once more. The blond stared wide eyed at her, watching her actually walking away.

"Wait!" He called. "Wait! Wait! You can't just leave! You have to stay!" He said. The girl ignored him. "Argh! You're so stupid! You can't just leave!" He shouted at her. Hannah stopped and let out a frustrated growl. She glared down at the floor and trembled with what seemed to be anger. She turned around and glared at the blond.

"I'm stupid?!" She yelled. "You're stupid!" She shouted. Several persons in the airport had stopped or at least turned their heads to look at the two teens shouting at each other. "You're so stupid! A big, dumb, selfish jerk!" Hannah shouted and stomped with her foot. "You're so stupid!"

"Stop calling me stupid!" Kendall shouted back. "I'm trying, okay?!"

"Trying what?!" The girl asked and glared at him. "Trying to make me miserable?!" She asked and shook her head.

"I'm not trying to make you miserable! Why don't you just listen to me?!" Kendall glared at her and let out a big frustrated sigh.

"I hate you!" Hannah shouted and stomped with her foot again. "You're the worst! You are so stupid! I hate you, Kendall Knight!" She yelled and felt tears run down her cheeks. Angry tears. And the fact that Kendall had made her cry in the middle of the airport where everyone could see made her even angrier and she cried even more.

"Hannah..." Kendall said softly. Hannah looked up and he was right there. Standing just a few inches away. "I love you." He said and frowned. The young girl glared up at him and slapped her hand over his chest.

"You're so stupid!" She cried. "You're so stupid." She whined and crashed into his chest and hugged him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, guys!**

**So final chapter time. It's been fun. But the fun has to come to an end. I'll probably write a sequel though. If you guys want. The sequel would be about James.**

**Also if you haven't already I have a new story up right now called "You have my heart" and that is a Kames story and it's so cute. I just started writing it and I'm in love with it. (Haha, I like my own story, whaat?) It would be cool if you checked that out ;)**

**Anyways. Enjoy the last chapter and stay awesome.**

**Love, Hannah **

* * *

Logan sighed loudly and rubbed his temples a bit while trying to concentrate on the book he was reading. Carlos was sleeping next to him and it was a complete mystery to Logan how the little latino could sleep at a time like this.

The apartment was currently a war zone. Kendall and Hannah was at it again. Fighting and shouting at each other. James had grown tired of it and left to go and find something to do and Mrs. Knight had decided that this was a good time for a shopping day.

That left Logan and Carlos alone in the apartment with the two fighting teens. It had almost become a habit to listen to their fights. The first few days they didn't fight very much but it slowly increased. Both the size of the fight as well as the volume and intensity.

Lately every single resident in the Palm Woods were tired of the fighting. Especially the ones living in 2J. Sure, they were happy that Hannah had stayed in LA, but this was getting ridiculous.

"You dumb idiot!" Hannah shouted and slammed with the cabinet doors in the kitchen. "Why don't you ever listen to me?!" She asked and glared at the blond.

"Listen?! You're the one not listening to me!" He yelled back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jerk!" The girl shouted and Kendall just had time to dodge a glass flying across the room. The glass shattered against the wall behind him.

"Hey!" He growled and glared at the girl in the kitchen. "Are you trying to get me killed?!" He asked and dodged a spoon. "Hannah!"

"I hate you!" The girl shouted at him and kept throwing cutlery at him.

"Stop it, you demon!" Kendall hissed and blocked his face with his hand. The girl glared at him and threw another spoon at him, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Jerk!" She shouted.

"Evil witch!"

"Selfish douche!"

"Shut up!" Kendall shouted and glared daggers at the girl. She glared back at him and pouted while reaching for another spoon to throw. But before she had time to arm herself Kendall ran over to her and grabbed her arm. "Stop throwing kitchenware at me!" He hissed.

"No! Stop it!" The girl gritted out and tried to wiggle out of his grip. "I hate you!" She yelled.

"Yeah? I hate you more!" Kendall growled and kissed her. The girl froze for a second and then wrapped her arms around Kendall's neck while he snaked his long arms around her waist.

Logan sighed and rubbed his forehead a bit. Carlos hummed a bit and woke up. The little latino yawned and then sat up. He glanced around and looked over to the couple making out in the kitchen.

Carlos yawned again and turned to Logan. "What did I miss?" he asked. Logan rolled his eyes.

"A few broken glasses, Hannah throwing cutlery at Kendall and the two of them having some kind of insulting competition." He said and closed his book. "But they're done fighting for the day, so let's get out of here and find somewhere quiet." He suggested. Carlos nodded and got up.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" Kendall murmured and leaned his forehead against his girlfriend's. She smiled at him.

"Not yet." She said and pecked on his nose. Kendall chuckled.

"Yeah? Well... I love you and can't live without you." He said. "I love you. Even when you yell at me, throw things at me, try to kill me and threaten to go back to Minnesota." He said. The girl smiled again and hugged the blond. "I love you, even when I tell you that I hate you."

"I love you too." Hannah said. "Even when you glare at me, call me a witch, steal my hockey equipment, break things and tell me that you hate me." She said.

"Have I told you I hate you today?" Kendall asked. The girl giggled.

"Only fourteen times." She said. Kendall chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He said. The girl smiled at him.

"It's okay." She said. "I hate you too." She whispered. Kendall glared softly at her before pressing his lips against hers again.

"Dummy." He said and smiled at her. "Now, let's clean up the broken glass before mom gets home and freak out." He said. Hannah nodded and he grabbed her hand. "Hannah?" he mumbled. The girl looked up at him. "You're my dream girl... do you know that?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"I do now." She said. Kendall chuckled lowly before kissing her once more.


End file.
